Renesmee Cullen, perdón, Vulturi
by xiimeneniita
Summary: Desde que tenia 13 años, estaba sola. Sus padres y tíos, por una extraña razón que Renesmee no lograba entender, le dieron la espalda. Solo Alice, y sus abuelos, seguían con ella. Y ahora que tiene dieciocho años, Renesmee decide tomar un camino completamente diferente. Y en vez de ser Renesmee Cullen... Sera Renesmee Vulturi
1. ¡Me largo!

Renesmee.

Sali a cazar sola, como siempre. Les hubiera preguntado a mis padres si venían conmigo, pero ya me canse de que me negaran lo mismo. 'No podemos' 'Estamos ocupados'. Bla, bla, bla. Y pues, los demás son exactamente igual.

Los únicos que me acompañaban eran mis abuelos, y no siempre, y Alice… pero creo que más lo hace para las compras… Alice.

Me gustaba el momento en que me acompañaban a cazar, que me ayudaban. No era tan molesto como ahora. Por ser una simple hibrida se me hacia un poco mas difícil cazar. Pero no imposible.

Vi un par de venados y decidí subirme a un árbol en silencio. Cuando uno de los venados se puso justo debajo de donde yo estaba y salte arriba de él. Le mordí el cuello y tome toda su sangre lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando termine deje el venado ahí tirado, seco (de sangre).

Ya iba camino a la casa cuando olí una sangre deliciosa. Por curiosidad la seguí y llegue a un pequeño prado donde había una niña. Parecía perdida y lloraba. Debía tener unos ocho años. En un caso normal me hubiera ido, pero su sangre era tan tentadora… No iba a ser la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez que lo hacía, no creo que una mas sea tan mala.

-Hola pequeña- sonreí y me acerqué a ella-, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo…-Me miro con desconfianza-, me llamo Charlotte.

-¿Te perdiste?- le pregunté, al menos le daría unos segundos de vida mas.

-Si- dijo triste-, mis padres me habian llevado de campamento, pero yo quería ver mas, y ya no los encuentro.

-Te ayudare a buscarlos ¿si?- le dije.

-¿En serio?

Mire a mí alrededor, asegurándome que nadie nos veía, demasiado tentadora.

-No- negué con una sonrisa, me acerqué a ella y le mordí el cuello. Termine rápido con ella, o alguien me podría atrapar.

Cuando separe su cuello de mi boca, vi su cara, parecía aterrada. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. Vale, puede que no haya hecho lo correcto, pero lo hecho esta hecho.

No me importaba matar humanos. Es mas, me gustaba. ¿Por qué deberíamos cuidarlos si seguramente cuando supieran lo que somos nos matarían?

Estuve recorriendo los lindes del bosque como por una hora… La primera vez que había matado a un humano (aparte de mi madre) fue a los catorce, y por pura suerte nadie estaba en casa, pues mis ojos estaban rojos. Pero una hora despues mis ojos volvieron a su color castaño.

Desde entonces, siempre que me encuentro a un humano, cuando esta solo, lo mato. Con mucho cuidado, pues, se lo que podría pasar si se enteran los demás.

Primero, los chuchos esos… Con su valioso tratado.

Luego, mi familia, supongo que yo seria una decepción.

Y por ultimo, los Vulturi. Si lo descubrieran, probablemente me matarían… Aunque eso no seria un gran problema para mi.

Ya segura de que mis ojos de nuevo tenían su color normal, decidí ir a casa.

Fui a la cocina y ahí estaba mi madre.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó, tenia una carta en las manos.

-Fui a cazar- conteste.

-¡Y porque no avisaste!- exclamo, parecía enojada- Podriamos a verte acompañado.

Enojada estaba yo, ¿Cómo demonios podía decir eso?

-¿Para que?- vale, relájate Renesmee…- ¿Sabes que?- y a desahogarme- No te avise porque sabia lo que dirias, 'Estamos muy ocupados'. Oh, y, ¿En serio me acompañarías?

-Renesmee – me dijo Rosalie. De pronto toda la familia estaba ahí- Cálmate, por favor.

-No, no me voy a calmar. Estoy harta de esto. Porque parece que ahora se preocupan por mi cuando no lo han hecho desde hace 5 años. ¡Los únicos que lo han hecho son mis abuelos y tía Alice!

-Renesmee, te lo podemos explicar- sollozó mi mama- por favor…

-¡NO!- grité enojada-, no quiero explicaciones, ni tuyas ni de nadie. Porque nada podrá cambiar esto. ¡Nada!

Sali corriendo de ahí, estaba tan molesta. No lo soporto.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, no quería saber nada. Nada de ellos, ni de la vida.

Esperé a que todos se fueran, para poder salir.

En la cocina mi abuela Esme me había dejado una nota:

Renesmee:

Salimos a cazar. Volveremos en una hora más o menos. Cuídate y no te vayas a meter en problemas.

Esme.

Me serví lo primero que vi en el refrigerador y me senté en la mesa comiendo una pierna de pollo. No es que me gustara la comida humana, de hecho sabía rara, pero la soportaba.

Reí un poco al acordarme de cuando mi abuelo me dijo: 'Renesmee, bájate de la mesa', le dije que no me pasaría nada, pero él se refería a la mesa.

Vi en el piso una carta abierta y por pura curiosidad la vi.

**Clan Cullen:**

** Les mandamos esta carta porque nosotros en verdad insistimos en que queremos conocer a la pequeña Renesmee. **

** No era necesario llegar a esto, pero dadas las circunstancias, si no acceden nos veremos obligados a ir a visitar a la chica.**

** Cordialmente… Los Vulturi.**

Eso si que no me lo esperaba, los Vulturi deseaban verme.

Supuse que esta no sería la única carta que habían enviado, eso de 'insistimos' significa que ya habían mandado otras cartas. Y yo nunca me había enterado.

Los Vulturi me quieren ver y me van a ver.

Ya no estaría aquí por más tiempo.

Subí rápido a mi cuarto e hice una maleta donde puse todo lo que era mi ropa y mis cosas mas valiosas (como la laptop, el reproductor de música, etc.). Literalmente vacié el armario. Supongo que la maleta es mas grande de lo que parece.

Y luego tome un bolso donde puse mis cosas personales.

Todo lo hice en unos diez minutos, pues probablemente Alice tendría una visión y vendrían aquí rápidamente, no dejarían que me vaya y entonces no se separarían de mí.

Tome unos papeles para poder subir al avión y todo el dinero que tenia.

Me iba a ir, pero… Mejor dejo una nota.

Familia:

He decidido ir con los Vulturi. No quiero que vengan y pase algo que prefiero evitar. Yo en cambio no soy egoísta y soy considerada con los demás (ya saben a que me refiero).

Renesmee

Pd: Alice, gracias, y por cierto, la ropa que me compraste esta genial. Me encanto.

Pd2: Esme, Carlisle, perdón por dejarlos. Saben que son los mejores abuelitos del mundo.

Vale, puede que me haya tardado un poco haciendo la carta. Pero al final quedo bien.

Tome las llaves de MI auto (gracias Alice) y me alejé tan rápido de la casa como me era posible. Ahora me alegro que este carro sea tan rápido.

Ya casi llegaba al aeropuerto cuando sonó mi celular, era mi abuela Esme.

-¿Hola?- contesté.

-¿Renesmee? ¿Estas en casa?- preguntó ella.

-Claro, ¿Donde mas debería estar?- mentí, me dolía hacerlo. Pero si me descubrían en este momento sería tarde para mí.

-De acuerdo, quédate allí, iremos en seguida- dijo y colgó.

Entre al aeropuerto casi corriendo y como estaba casi vacio, suspiré.

-Deme un boleto a Italia, por favor- pedí a la señora que estaba ahí.

-El próximo vuelo será en 8 horas- dijo ella y a mi casi me da un ataque.

-¿Qué? ¿No tiene otro? Alguno que salga ya- dije apurada.

-Bueno, uno saldrá en 30 minutos, pero…- no la deje hablar.

-Deme ese ¡Ya!- exclamé.

Despues de darle mis maletas y dar quien sabe cuantos papeles, Sali corriendo al avión.

Y de pura suerte llegue. Creo que corrí un kilometro y me tuve que esperar para todo eso de seguridad. Juro que parecía una carrera de maratón.

Pero al fin, estaba en el avión. Ya en los aires. Este era un cambio de mi vida. Y no sabía como iba a ser mi futuro. Ahora que lo pienso… Ni siquiera se en que parte de Volterra están los Vulturi…

¡Diablos!

Pero bueno, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es relajarme.

Ahora solo tenía dos cosas en mente:

1.- Tengo sed.

2.- Torpe… Le tengo fobia a los aviones.


	2. Llegando con los Vulturi

Renesmee

En todo el viaje que duro un día entero (aburrido) estuve despierta, esa es otra cosa de ser híbrida. No tengo que dormir tanto. Aunque en este caso si me hubiera gustado dormir.

Cuando aterrizamos, apenas tome mis maletas, tome 'prestado' un auto negro deportivo que tenia partes grises y aparte, se veía que era uno muy de moda.

Me sentía triste por haber dejado mi auto en Forks, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Aquí en Italia, el paisaje era hermoso, todo era muy colorido, y muchas veces, en la carretera, te encontrabas con ríos y lagunas, y con pastos que se extendían a kilómetros.

En cambio, en Forks, lo que veías eran bosques y montañas, y montañas y bosques… ¡Ah! También veías bosques y montañas, no se si lo mencione. Pero aun así era muy cómodo ese lugar.

Estuve embobada viendo lo hermoso que era Italia y concentrada para no chocar o algo así, hasta que sonó mi celular. Como la carretera estaba vacía decidí parar el auto, pues aun tengo el mal recuerdo de hace dos años.

Flash Back

_Tenia 16 años, y estaba volviendo del centro comercial, si, yo sola, sin mi tía Alice. Había sido muy difícil escabullirse, sobretodo porque podía vigilar el futuro._

_Fue entonces cuando sonó mi celular._

_En la pantalla estaba el texto 'Llamada de emergencia'. Y fue cuando recordé las palabras de mi papa cuando nos dijo a todos:_

_ 'El numero de llamadas de emergencia es exactamente para eso, para llamadas de emergencia, y la tienen que contestar, obligatoriamente. Y no se juega con ella. ¿Oíste Emmett?'_

_-¿Hola?- conteste, sin quitar la vista de la calle._

_-¡Hola pequeño monstro del lago Ness!- gritó alguien al otro lado de la línea, y ese alguien era mi tío Emmett._

_-Tío, no grites… ¿Cuál es al emergencia?- pregunte._

_-¿Emergencia? ¡Ah si!- recordó, mientras, yo casi me quedaba sorda (Nota mental: Enseñarle a Emmett a usar el celular)-. Te quería decir que usaras protección. _

_-¿Protección?- pregunté. No entendía a que se refería, así que traté de pensar como el y caí en la cuenta de a lo que se refería- ¡NO! No tío- reí- , no es lo que crees._

_-No te preocupes Nessie- rió Emmett-, tu padre no se enterara de esto, lo juro. Lo mantendremos en secreto tu y yo._

_-Pero yo- no sabía que decir, y mi tío lo había malinterpretado todo. ¡Dios! No me pudiste dar un tío mas tonto-, tío, no estoy con ningún chico, fui al entro comercial. Lo juro._

_-¿Es la mejor mentira que te pudiste inventar?- se burló Emmett-, cambiando de tema, ¿Quién es el chico? ¿Es guapo? ¿Lo conozco? Juro que si te hace algo le voy a…_

_-¡TIO! Entiende que no estoy con nadie- lo interrumpí, por Dios-, oye, ¿Papá sabe que estas utilizando la llamada de emergencia?_

_-Mira, yo guardo tu secreto y tu guardas mi secreto ¿Si?- Dios, ¿Por qué es tan insoportable?_

_Fue en ese momento cuando 'a un poste salvaje le aparecieron pies y se puso enfrente de mi auto'._

_Obvio, mis abuelos regañaron a Emmett y le quitaron el celular, y a mi me mimaron mas de lo que ya lo hacían._

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Hola?- contesté mi celular.

-¿Renesmee?-reconocí a mi abuela Esme-, Renesmee cariño, hasta que contestas. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti. No se como pudiste haberte escapado, ¡Y con los Vulturi!

-No creo que todos estén muy preocupados- dije un poco molesta.

-¿Renesmee?- escuché otra voz al otro lado de la línea, oh no- ¡RENESMEE CULLEN! Estas en muchos problemas muchachita. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre irte con los Vulturi? ¿Acaso estas loca o que?

-Así son las cosas- contesté con un tono de voz altanero, que no era muy común en mí.

-Renesmee, no me contestes así, soy tu padre. No tienes derecho de hablarme así- dijo furioso.

-¡Y YO SOY TU HIJA!- grite, ojala que se haya asustado como yo lo hice por culpa de Emmett-, tu tampoco tienes derecho a tratar a tu hija así. Pero aun así lo haces.

-Ya basta niña. Iremos por ti y despues de eso desearas nunca haberte escapado- me amenazó.

-Uy si, que miedo- contesté, su furia era muy contagiosa-, mira, a mi no me amenaces, para mi dejaste de ser mi padre desde hace mucho, y ahora te puedo hablar como se me de la gana-tome un poco de aire y continúe- ¡Oh! Y mira que sorpresa lo que pasa aquí. Me voy de casa y tú al fin empiezas con tu deber de padre. Que mal que no fue así antes.

-Renesmee Cullen, escúchame bien…- colgué. No quería seguir oyéndolo. Ya no.

Llegue a Volterra muy rápido, y yo muy molesta.

Ahora me tenía que enfrentar a otro problema. Buscar donde se escondían los Vulturi. Porque obviamente no iban a estar una casa y arriba que hubiera un hotel gigante que diga 'AQUÍ VIVEN LOS VULTURI'.

Me baje del auto y empecé a dar vueltas por toda Volterra, claro deje las maletas en el carro, se vería raro que estuviera yo dando vueltas con una maleta siguiéndome.

Me senté en la fuente de la plaza de ahí, y empecé a ver a toda la gente reunida ahí. Muchos eran extranjeros, y otros, por lo que me daba cuenta, amigos que habian acordado verse y platicar.

-¿Renesmee Cullen?-preguntó alguien detrás de mí, que si no hubiera sido por sus buenos reflejos, tomando del brazo, ahorita estaría empapada.

-Maldición, me asustaste- dije con una mano en mi corazón-, ¿Quién eres?

-Creo que yo te hice esa pregunta primero ¿No?- dijo, yo lo mire un poco molesta. Pero me di cuenta de algo. Traía una capa que apenas dejaba ver como era y unos lentes de sol oscuros.

No me acordaba bien de cuando los Vulturi fueron a Forks cuando era una bebe, pero sabia que llevaban capas negras o grises, y probablemente, este chico, era uno de ellos.

-Eres un Vulturi ¿Verdad?- el ni siquiera se movió, pero supe por eso que le había dado en el blanco-, si, yo soy Renesmee Cullen.

-Mi amo querrá verte, te hemos estado esperando- yo asentí, pero luego me pregunte…

-¿Qué?- me miro curioso- ¿Cómo sabían…?

-Carlisle nos llamó hace unas horas. Que te hayas escapado ha sido la novedad ahora en la Guardia- bromeó.

Claro. No se porque no lo pensé. Obviamente mi abuelo les iba a avisar.

-¿Pero y mis co…?- fui interrumpida por ese chico.

-Ya están en el castillo- dijo con un tono que te daba miedo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté.

-Alec Vulturi- respondió secamente.

Entonces nos dirigimos al hermoso y antiguo castillo que había estado a unos metros de mí hace un minuto.

Me pregunto si Alec siempre es así, frío, calculador… Con respuestas cortas. Pero, no se porque, seguía siendo encantador… Bueno, era guapo pero de ahí no pasaba.

-¿Vas a pasar o no?- preguntó Alec con un tono frío que me dio escalofríos. No me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a esa gran puerta de madera.

-¿Siempre tan enojado Vulturi?- le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona, para enojarlo aun mas.

-Sigue burlándote, Cullen- me dijo amenazadoramente, pero, por una razón desconocida, me dio más risa que miedo.

Alguien tosió (falsamente) para llamar nuestra atención.

La sala donde estábamos era grande y espaciosa, y enfrente de esta estaban tres tronos donde estaban sentados dos vampiros, y el vampiro del centro era el que se había levantado y tosido para llamar nuestra atención.

-Veo que ya se conocen- rió el, era pálido, con cabello negro azabache y largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos rojos nos miraban con diversión a Alec y a mi… Aro- Renesmee, debo decir que fue una gran sorpresa la llamada de Carlisle… No te esperábamos aquí.

-Creí que por eso enviabas las cartas a mi familia ¿No?- pregunté.

-Aro había perdido la esperanza de que vinieras – dijo alguien sentado en el trono derecho (mi derecha), otro hombre que parecía un poco mas joven que Aro, su cabello rubio y lacio caía sobre sus hombros, al igual que los demás tenía una piel pálida y unos ojos rojos que daban un miedo muy profundo. Era como si odiara todo y a todos. Cayo.

- Pero hay algo que me llena de curiosidad – hizo una pausa y suspiró -. Dime pequeña Renesmee ¿Por qué escapaste de casa?

-Yo…-la verdad no sabía como explicarlo-, pues, es muy difícil de explicar la verdad- dije al final, pasando mi mano por mi cabello, que era lo que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa o no sabia que hacer.

-Usualmente, usaría mi don, pero en este momento quiero que tú utilices tu maravilloso don- dijo, un poquito emocionado.

-Ni tan maravilloso- dije en un murmullo, solo espero que no me haya oído.

Di tres pasos adelante quedando exactamente en medio de la sala y libre del agarre de Alec, del cual no me di cuenta hasta que me solté ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me fuera a escapar o que?

Levanté mi mano para poder enseñarle todos mis recuerdos… Excepto unos, los de mis victimas del bosque. Por accidente toque su mano por un segundo (o menos) y vi su cara de sorpresa. Me pregunto que habrá visto.

Fueron unos minutos interminables en ese momento en que le enseñaba todo lo que había pasado para que ahora yo estuviera aquí.

-Que interesante- dijo Aro despues de que le enseñé 'todo'-, Renesmee… ¿Por qué te crees tan 'insignificante'?

-Tal vez porque crecí con vampiros mas fuertes, rápidos y geniales que yo. Mientras tanto yo soy una insignificante hibrida que comparte muchas cosas con humanos- dije enojada.

-Pero todo eso se arregla ¿No, Alec?- preguntó ahora al chico detrás de mi.

-Si amo, con entrenamiento eso podría arreglarse enseguida- dijo el, pero, gracias a vivir con una familia de vampiros, entendía el idioma vampírico y le pude entender 'pero con mucho'. Yo tan solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Perfecto… ¿Te gustaría Renesmee?- preguntó Aro… yo solo logré asentir con la cabeza… No podía creer que en serio se tomaría la molestia de eso-, ¡Muy bien! Bueno Alec, tu serás su maestro, ya que veo se llevan de maravilla- rió y otras risas de la guardia siguieron a la primera-, llévala a su cuarto, por favor- ordenó y luego me miró a mi-, es un placer tenerte aquí, querida.

Salimos de ese lugar y nos dirigimos al que ahora iba a ser mi… ammm… cuarto.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, lo cual para mi era un poco molesto, me gustaba el ruido.

-¿Asustada?- preguntó Alec.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- contesté con otra pregunta.

- Pues, cuando eras bebe tratamos de asesinarte a ti y a tu familia… Creo que para la mayoría de la gente eso lo asustaría- dijo el divertido-, pero no contestaste mi pregunta.

-¿Asustada de ti? Pues… Sigue soñando Vulturi- reí- y sobre lo otro, créeme, si me hubieran asesinado en ese momento, yo sería muy feliz…- decidí no decir lo último…

-¿Tan mala es tu vida?- preguntó, ignorando mi respuesta incompleta.

-No tienes idea- contesté en un suspiró.

En ese momento llegamos a una puerta donde estaba escrito en oro 'Renesmee'

-Bueno… bienvenida a tu cuarto- dijo-, mañana alguien te traerá… comida humana o algo- dijo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- dije con una mueca de disgusto, Alec me miro curioso a lo que yo solo respondí- prefiero, por mucho, la sangre.

-'O será que no te agrada nada que sea humano Renesmee- pensé, si, en definitiva esa era la respuesta correcta.

-Esta bien, entonces mañana alguien te traerá sangre- dijo.

-Bien… Adiós- me despedí mientras cerraba mi puerta.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo, en menos de 2 dias mi vida había dado un giro completo. En uno estaba yo con mi familia en mi casa, y ahora, estoy en Volterra, con los Vulturi, los vampiros mas poderosos que hay en el mundo.

En definitiva ha sido un gran cambio.


	3. 3 pláticas interesantes

*Renesmee*

Me desperté con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, obviamente por ser el primer día con los Vulturi, y yo no sabia que me esperaba de ahora en adelante, que nervios.

Me empecé a cambiar mi piyama por un lindo conjunto negro (que creía quedaría a la perfección por el lugar donde ahora estoy), y consistía en una blusa negra con mangas que llegaban a mi antebrazo.

Traía un lindo cinturón dorado, que combinaba perfecto con los zapatos y unos pantalones que hacían se viera mejor mi figura (sin presumir), y también eran negros.

-Vamos Renesmee, tienes que estar segura de ti misma- me dije yo misma mirándome por el espejo-, relajate.

Solo estas con los Vulturi, no es tan malo-, trataba de convencerme, pero sabia que eso seria difícil.

*Alec*

-Amo, ¿Me llamó a mandar?- pregunté, mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Alec, necesito que haga algo por mi- dijo con un tono de voz misterioso.

-Creemos que la chica Cullen toma sangre humana- dijo Cayo como si nada.

-Pero su familia...- iba a decir, pero fui interrumpido por Aro.

-He visto una pequeña imagen del pensamiento de Renesmee- hizo una pausa y continuó- , ha asesinado a una chica.

Yo simplemente no me lo podía creer, cuando la vi en la fuente sentada y pensando con la mirada en un punto inexistente se veía tan inocente. Como si nunca en su vida hubiera hecho nada malo.

Y ella había matado.

-¿Que debo hacer, amo?- pregunté.

-Dale sangre humana, Alec. Si no la toma nuestras sospechas serán erróneas- dijo Aro, dándome la botella llena de sangre que le tendría que dar a la chica.

-¿Y si la toma...?-

-No es tan "vegetariana" como parece- rió Aro-, puedes retirarte- asentí, hice una reverencia y di media vuelta-, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas tráela.

Me retire y fuí a ver a Renesmee, no podía creer que ella pudiera haber matado alguna vez. Si se ve tan inocente.

*Renesmee*

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi cuarto y abrí. Enfrente de mi estaba Alec viéndome con una sonrisa de lado.

-Tu 'desayuno'- dijo, pasándome la botella con el líquido rojo llamativo.

-¿Ni siquiera un Buenos Días, Vulturi?- pregunté burlona, lo que hizo que me fulminara con la mirada.

Abrí la botella y un delicioso olor dulzón me embargó. Mi garganta empezó a arder incontrolablemente,

pues en mi vida había olido una sangre tan deliciosa.

-Es...esto es san... Sangre humana- titubee intentando contenerme, con el objetivo de que Alec no supiera que yo tomaba sangre humana.

Mi estúpido autocontrol que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo se fue al infierno cuando tomé, sin poder retenerlo, toda la sangre de la botella.

Mis ojos se volvieron tan rojos como los de Alec, y me molesté por lo que hizo.

-Aro quiere hablar contigo- dijo Alec, viéndome como si fuera un verdadero fenómeno, lo cual, probablemente era.

Empecé a seguirlo por todos los pasillos que tendría -probablemente- que aprenderme.

En la ya conocida puerta gigantesca de madera Alec entró y yo esperé afuera.

-Adelante- dijo Alec, saliendo del lugar y dejándome completamente sola.

En la Sala de Tronos solo estaba Aro, lo cual era raro, pues siempre estaba acompañado. O al menos eso era lo que me habían dado a entender.

-Aro- saludé un poco nerviosa (ese estúpido autocontrol me falló cuando mas lo necesitaba).

-Renesmee, querida- dijo, acercándose a mi-, ¿Me permites tu mano?

Estaba nerviosa, y mientras le daba mi mano para que leyera todos mis pensamientos, todo mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, cosa que a los vampiros jamás les pasaría por desapercibido.

Se quedó unos minutos leyendo mi mente, y cada vez parecía mas sorprendido.

-Dime, ¿Por que no me lo enseñaste antes?- preguntó, mientras soltaba mi mano.

-Yo...- la verdad ni yo sabia el porque, ya que si les decía la verdad, probablemente lo aceptarían en seguida, según mi abuelo, ellos querían que tomara sangre humana... Que iba a ser yo de diferente... Y luego pensé en mi familia- yo no lo die porque... Iba a ser una mayor decepción a mi familia- lo que se le puede llamar familia-, mas de lo que ya lo soy.

-¿Por qué eres una decepción para los Cullen?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el trono de en medio.

-Yo... Pues, ellos me hicieron sentir así, como si estuvieran decepcionados de mi- dije, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

La ultima vez que había hablado con mi padre, le había dicho que yo no lo consideraba de mi familia, pero aun así, muy en el fondo los quería, y extrañaba como eran antes.

-Sabes... Tu no eres ninguna decepción- dijo Aro, mientras se acercaba a mi-, y que tomes sangre humana muestra lo fuerte que quieres ser.

-Pero siempre me enseñaron que eso era una debilidad- listo, ahora estoy toda confundida.

-Renesmee, no es ninguna debilidad, es nuestra naturaleza- dijo-, y si quieres aquí puedes tomar toda la sangre humana que quieras, sin que nadie te diga nada- dijo, he hizo una pausa-, eres especial Renesmee, aquí te darás cuenta de cuanto- y por último agregó-, tu entrenamiento empezará mañana, Alec ira por ti.

Yo asentí y me di media vuelta para irme.

Cuando salí no tarde ni cinco minutos para meterme en problemas... Encontrándome con Jane. La hermana gemela de Alec.

Era mas chica que yo, tenía el cabello rubio, sus labios eran gruesos y, como característica de todos los vampiros a mi alrededor, tenía los ojos rojos.

Y aunque fuera mas chica que yo, inspiraba un miedo increíble.

-Ah, la híbrida Cullen- dijo, con asco, lo cual hizo que me molestara demasiado.

-Ah, la bruja Vulturi- dije, con el mismo tono que ella utilizo conmigo.

-Recuerda que ahora estas en mi castillo- dijo molesta-, sería mejor que no me molestaras- Dijo, ahora con voz amenazadora.

-Mira como tiemblo de miedo- ironicé-, mira enana, conmigo sería mejor que no te metieras- ahora yo la amenacé.

-Ahora si- estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima mío, cuando Alec milagrosamente apareció y detuvo a su hermana.

Aun tenía en mi cara esa sonrisa arrogante, aunque me habia dado mucho miedo que casi se me lanzara encima, ya que entre ella y yo, ella ganaría con facilidad.

-Alec. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jane molesta, soltandose de los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Crees que a Aro le hubiera gustado que acabaras con ella?- preguntó divertido.

¿Le divertía que estuve a un segundo de ser atacada por su gemela tan o mas sádica que el?

Jane me gruño y se fue enojada. Mi tio Emmett no se había equivocado al decir que era la "gemela bruja sádica".

-Si quieres que te maten sigue en ese camino- dijo, mientras se iba por el mismo lugar por donde segundos antes se había ido Jane.

No entendía como podía ser tan frío, daba miedo.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi cuarto mientras pensaba en todo.

"Bien Renesmee, aun no es ni medio día y Aro se enteró de que tomabas sangre humana y luego te metiste en un gran lío con Jane"

Perfecto. Solo sabía que Jane no había terminado ahí, se iba a vengar. Estaba segura.

-¿Estas seguro, hermano?- empecé a escuchar voces. Y, aunque mi sentido del oído no fuera tan bueno como el de los vampiros, aun podía oír a lo lejos.

-Claro, Renesmee quiere quedarse aquí, así que no será ningún problema- reconocí esa voz, era Aro... ¡Oh Dios Mío! Renesmee, estas oyendo una conversación de los líderes.

-¿Y que tiene de especial esa chica?- dijo alguien que pensé era Cayo.

-Su don- contestó Aro... ¿Mi don? Oh si, si te tocó te puedo enseñar mis pensamientos ¡Oh wow! Que genial (notese el sarcasmo).

-Siento que alguien nos esta oyendo, vamos a otra parte- dijo una voz con un tono aburrido, debía de ser Marcus.

Demonios Renesmee, ¿Por qué estas espiando?

Me fuí a mi cuarto regañandome yo misma, y ya en el pensé... ¿Por qué hablaban de mi? ¿Qué tiene mi don de especial? ¿De que hablaba Aro de que no había problema ya que yo quería quedarme?

Oh Dios... Ya estoy en un mar de preguntas y aun no es medio día.

_Bueno, ¡Hola a todos!_

_Mmm... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente, asi que no tendrán que esperar mucho._

_Y... ¡Comenten! Me alegro saber que les gusta mi historia, o tambien, lo que piensan de ella, si la deberia mejorar o algo. Y bueno, Cuidense todos :)_


	4. Entrenando ¿Mi don?

-¿Entrenando… Mi don?

*Renesmee*

El resto del día, técnicamente no hice nada. Estuve en mi cuarto, que era realmente hermoso, al igual que todo el castillo, solo que mi cuarto no parecía tan anticuado.

La cama era de un hermoso color crema, y las cortinas, de un color dorado que brillaba cuando le daba el sol.

Era un cuarto grande, que tenia tres puertas. La de salida o entrada (todo cuarto debe tener una), la del baño y la del armario.

Tenía un enorme espejo de un lado con un gran mueble debajo donde había puesto mis perfumes, peines, algunas fotos mías y otras cosas.

Habían dos muebles junto a la cama donde estaba una lámpara de lectura, tres libros, los cuales no me decidia que leer primero, mi celular, mas fotos, un reloj, etc.

Había un escritorio que ahora estaba lleno de hojas, ya que, mi gran pasatiempo, era dibujar y pintar.

Y por último, había un sillón-baúl, que era también de un color crema y las almohadas doradas.

Mañana, se supone, empezaría mi entrenamiento, y no tenia idea de como iba a ser.

Había visto a mi tío Jasper y a mi tío Emmett pelear varias veces desde mi cuarto, y yo, con mi espíritu infantil empecé a hacer los mismos movimientos que ellos hacían (sin que nadie se enterara). Así que se pelear, pero no es casi nada, comparado con los vampiros de aquí, que llevan mas de mil años (algunos) entrenando.

Me acosté en esa cama en donde cabían cuatro personas y encendí la televisión. Lo admito, cuando llegué aquí, pensé que las habitaciones serian igual de tétricas que el castillo, pero, los cuartos si que estaban remodelados. Tanto que parecían, 'de moda'.

*Alec*

-¡No sabes cuanto la odio!- gritaba mi hermana Jane, mientras yo leía, o intentaba leer un libro, ya que mi gemela estaba gritando desde hace 20 minutos-. ¡Alec! Ni siquiera me haces caso- dijo enojada.

-Claro que si, hermana, y si, si se cuanto la odias, me lo haz dicho unas 10 veces- sin exagerar…

-Bueno… Y luego, no se como se atreve a insultarme- dijo, sin detenerse.

-Espera un segundo- dije, levantando la vista del libro y viéndola a ella-, ¿Te insultó?

-¡Alec! ¿Por qué crees que casi me lancé a ella?- preguntó molesta.

-Ya- asentí, y regresé mi vista al libro.

-Alec- levanté la mirada- ¿Quieres dejar ese maldito libro de una buena vez y hacerme un poco de caso?- gritó mientras me quitaba el libro de las manos y lo arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Cuando te enojas puedes ser un poco molesta ¿Sabias?- le dije mientras me levantaba y a paso humano iba por el libro-, mira, no te quejes ¿Si? Yo soy el que tendrá que entrenarla, y la verdad, me agrada tanto la idea como de tomar sangre animal.

-Te compadezco, hermano- dijo Jane, mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

La verdad, estar con esa chica Cullen entrenándola cada día no era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi eternidad.

Aunque había algo raro en ella, era como si llenara de vida todo el castillo.

-Alec- me llamó mi hermana, pero yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos-, Alec- repitió- ¡Alec Vulturi, me haces caso o te las veras conmigo!

-Hermana…-hice una pausa-, te quiero, pero a veces me vuelves loco.

-Me lo dices siempre- dijo, fulminándome con la mirada-… Te juro que si me vuelvo a encontrar con esa híbrida usaré mi don contra ella.

-Como quieras Jane- le dije-, pero si Aro se entera.

-Si, si- me interrumpió ella-, no te preocupes. Tener mil doscientos años te ayuda mucho- despues de eso, salió de mi cuarto. Y cuando pensé que al fin estaría en paz y tendría tiempo de leer mi libro, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Alec- entró Demetri sin siquiera preguntar, ¿Qué acaso no había privacidad?-, Aro dice que tienes que ir a entrenar a Renesmee- dijo y enseguida salió.

Bueno, pues a entrenar a esa chica.

*Renesmee*

Estaba aburrida, dibujando lo primero que se me había venido a la mente, y eso había sido la Sala de Tronos, con Aro, Cayo y Marcos sentados en su trono correspondiente.

-No dibujas tan mal- susurró alguien a mi oído, lo cual hizo que me asustara completamente y diera un salto en mi silla.

-Alec… eres un…- empecé a decir, pero luego noté una sonrisa un tanto sínica en su rostro- ¿Acaso te da risa el susto que me diste?- dije molesta.

-Si- dijo cortante. Este chico me estresaba. Y parecía bipolar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté-, ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

El soltó una carcajada irónica y luego respondió- Estoy aquí porque tengo que llevarte a entrenar- me miro directamente a los ojos- y si, si me enseñaron a tocar- sonrió-, otra cosa es no querer hacerlo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras lo seguía por los largos pasillos. Al menos ya me sabía el camino para llegar a la Sala de Tronos.

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que llegamos a unas puertas grandes de madera parecidas a la entrada de la Sala de Tronos, solo que estas, daban a un jardín hermoso.

La mayor parte del jardín estaba cubierto de césped, y este mismo estaba cubierto de unas pequeñas flores moradas que le daban mucha vida al lugar.

Había un camino de piedras muy largo, que daba paso para cruzar todo el jardín. Alec empezó a caminar y me pregunté como podía estar de negro en este jardín, se veía tan raro.

Despues de caminar unos cinco metros, el camino se dividía en tres.

Alec siguió caminando por el pasillo de en medio, que llevaba, un poco mas lejos, a una fuente con algunas bancas al rededor.

Me quede unos segundos para ver a donde llevaban los otros dos caminos.

El de la izquierda llevaba hacía un árbol muy grande y bien cuidado.

Y el de la derecha llevaba a un pequeño kiosco de mármol, que estaba rodeado de tulipanes morados. En el centro del kiosco había una mesa y un banco para dos personas.

-¡Cullen!- me llamó la atención Alec-, camina.

-Tengo nombre ¿Sabías?- dije llegando a su lado y siguiendo caminando.

-Muy largo- fue lo único que dijo.

-No es mi culpa que a mi madre le gusten los trabalenguas- dije molesta-, créeme que la primera que odia su nombre, soy yo.

El rió y siguió caminando, rodeamos la fuente y un poco mas alejado había un espacio donde estaban Aro y Jane.

-Alec, Renesmee- saludó Aro-, que bueno que llegan. Renesmee, ven.

Yo di tres pasos adelante y quede enfrente de Aro.

-Hoy vamos a entrenar, pero será... Algo como, una prueba, de tu don- lo mire, sin entender a que se refería.

-Pero... Mi don es muy simple... Y lo tengo bastante controlado- dije... ¿Por qué entrenaríamos mi don si no sirve para nada?-, no sirve para nada.

-Oh, te equivocas querida- exclamó Aro siempre con una sonrisa-, estoy sospechando que así como tu madre, puedes hacer que tu don influya a los demás sin contacto físico.

-Algo como el don de Zafrina ¿No?- pregunté.

-Probablemente- aceptó Aro-, me tengo que ir, pero te dejo con Alec y Jane para que entrenes.

Aro corrió a velocidad vampírica para ocuparse de algún otro asunto, mientras, yo me quedaba con los Gemelos Brujos que me miraban sin sentimientos, y Jane con asco, además.

-Concéntrate- susurro Alec, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Ah?-

-Recuerda algo y trata de... Lanzarme ese recuerdo- dijo.

No sabía que recuerdo podría... Pasarle... Así que pondría el día que ellos fueron para destruirme.

Pero no funcionó.

Cada vez que fallaba, Alec negaba con la cabeza y Jane se reía de mi, con una risa cruel y malvada.

-Si tú lo intentaras no te sería tan fácil- gruñí, callando las risas de Jane.

-Créeme que lo haría en seguida, yo no soy tan torpe como tu, híbrida- rió.

-Lo dudo, la mitad de las rubias son torpes, tú estas en esa mitad- le dije enojada.

-Maldita híbrida, te crees mucho cuando no eres nada- dijo, acercándose a mi. Alec solo veía un poco mas alejado sin siquiera moverse.

-Mira rubia enana, soy mucho mas que tu, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dije, pero luego note la mirada fija de Jane en mi, y de un segundo a otro me prepare para recibir su don, y no fui la única que lo notó.

-Jane, ¡No!- exclamó Alec acercándose un poco.

Pero fue tarde, porque de repente sentí el peor dolor de mi vida. Era como cuchillos que se clavaban a mi cuerpo, caminar sobre lava o que el fuego rodee tu cuerpo, o las tres juntas y más.

Pero eso n ose iba a acabar así, entre gritos traté de concentrarme, aunque era muy difícil, y cuando me di cuenta deje de sentir dolor y escuché otros gritos.

Cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con Jane que se revolcaba en el piso y daba uno que otro grito, mientras Alec estaba arrodillado junto a ella.

-¡Renesmee basta!- me gritó, pero mi único pensamiento era ´´Una cucharada de tu propia medicina´´ y en mi cara tenía una sonrisa malévola.

Y luego no sentí nada, no podía oír, ni ver, ni sentir, Alec había usado su don en mí.

Luego, todos mis sentidos regresaron y levanté la mirada molesta para gritarle, pero cuando vi a Alec que abrazaba a Jane, aun en le piso, me acordé de lo que hice. En un arranque de ira había torturado a Jane, pensando es su poder y se lo pasé.

Mi don era… Extraño.

Pero me había dejado llevar. Y ahora de seguro me ira mas mal con ella. Me sentía mal por haberle hecho eso.

Salí corriendo de ahí ignorando el grito de Alec pidiéndome que regresara. Pero ¿Cómo iba a ver a Jane despues de haberle hecho eso?

No quería salir del jardín, así que cuando llegue a la división del pasillo de rocas, fui a la izquierda. El árbol que había ahí era uno de esos perfectos para las películas. Había unos cuantos bancos alrededor y me senté en uno.

No lo pude evitar y sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla.

-¿Perché piangere signorina?- preguntó alguien detrás de mi con un perfecto acento italiano.

-Que te importa, mejor vete con Jane y déjame sola- dije enojada, no quería saber de esos gemelos por un buen tiempo.

-Deberías estar mas feliz, ya progresaste con tu don- dijo Alec.

-Deberías estar molesto, torturé a tu hermana- repliqué.

-Lo estaba, pero dijo que estaba bien y que no me preocupara- dijo, con una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba y me miraba.

-Eres un vampiro… Bipolar, en definitiva- reí, quitándome esa lagrima que nunca debió salir.

-Olvida lo que paso hace rato, significa que ya estas progresando- dijo.

-Si, progreso lastimando a la gente- dije.

-No lo superaras- rió-, vamos, tengo que dejarte a tu cuarto- dijo ahora serio… ¡Bipolar!

Salimos del jardín y yo pensaba en como había logrado hacer funcionar esa parte desconocida de mi don. Mientras tanto, Alec parecía en otro mundo. Ese vampiro era frío, pero te animaba cuando quería.

-Aro quiere hablar contigo mas tarde- dijo, cuando ya estábamos frente a la puerta de mi cuarto-, por cierto- hizo una pausa-, no deberías odiar tu nombre, no es tan malo, Ren- dijo, y me quedé pensando en como me llamo… ¿Ren? Nadie nunca me había llamado Ren.

-¿Ren?- pregunté, curiosa.

-Bueno, dije que tu nombre es muy largo, y tú dijiste que lo odias, así que lo acorte para que se oyera mejor- dijo, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de mi puerta.

-Es mejor que Nessie- dije en un susurro, pero obviamente me escuchó.

-¿Nessie?- preguntó, mientras levantaba una ceja- ¿Desde cuando eres un mounstro marítimo?

-Desde que nací- respondí-, larga historia.

-Ya que- suspiró-, mañana seguiremos entrenando a la misma hora – dijo – así que intenta practicar un poco aquí- luego se volteo para irse.

-¿Perché piangere signorina?- ¿Por qué llora la señorita?


	5. Mas Entrenamiento y

Don Controlado

Era irónico que Alec me haya pedido practicar mi don cuando no tengo a nadie para poder practicarlo.

Seguí dibujando la Sala de Tronos, poniendo cada uno de los detalles que recordaba.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, pero desde ayer que lo hacía y no paraba, lo cual ya me tenía loca, así que decidía contestar.

Era mi madre…

-¡Renesmee!- exclamó mi madre con un tono esperanzado y alegre.

-¿Ahora que demonios quieres? Me han estado llamando tú y los demás cada cinco segundos y juro que cambiare mi número si no paran- amenacé furiosa.

-Solo quería pedirte que por favor volvieras- dijo, ahora con un tono triste por como la trataba.

-¿Para que? ¿Para ser completamente ignorada? –Pregunté – Aquí tengo a… -¿Alec era mi amigo?- tengo a amigos, me tratan bien, créeme que estaría loca si quieres que regrese.

-Nessie…

-¡No me llames así! Entiende que no soy un mounstro- grité, aunque solo estuviéramos hablando por celular – No me importa que me lo digan de cariño, no se como pudieron aceptar que me llamaran de una forma tan inútil como esa.

-Renesmee…

-¡Ya déjame! No volveré a contestar, no me importa cuanto me llamen, cambiare mi número si es necesario, pero ya no los quiero oír mas- fui elevando mi tono de voz -.

Colgué casi destruyendo mi celular, que tenía una perfecta señal, y lo aventé a la cama.

-Es sorprendente como pareces tan inocente y tierna y cuando alguien te conoce cambia de opinión- dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Pero con detrás de mi me refiero a que estaba justo detrás de mi. Me sobresalté porque en verdad creí que ahora estaba sola.

-Alec, en serio, pondré un cártel en la puerta que diga: ´´Por favor, tocar antes de entrar. PD: Sobretodo tu, Alec´´- rió por el comentario y luego empezó a caminar alrededor de mi cuarto.

-Te ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo, con mi dibujo en sus manos y examinando cada parte de este.

-Deja eso, Alec Vulturi- dije, quitándole mi dibujo y guardándolo-, no te di permiso de entrar a mi cuarto y mucho menos de tocar mis cosas.

-Como dije- dijo acercándose lentamente-, no tan inocente.

-¿Esperabas a una chica tierna y amable con el mundo que pensara que vive en un mundo color rosa?- pregunté, alzando una ceja.

-Si, algo así- rió Alec.

-Lamento decepcionarte- me lancé a la cama-,

¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Aro quiere hablar contigo- dijo Alec-, al parecer el avance que has tenido con tu don lo ha impresionado-.

Solo me levanté y lo seguí, yendo a la Sala de Tronos.

-Y no me decepcionaste- dijo Alec muy cerca de mi oído, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera y causara una pequeña carcajada de parte de Alec.

De pronto, en el camino, Alec giró hacía la derecha, un camino por el cual yo no conocía.

-¿No ibamos a ver a Aro?- pregunté, alzando una ceja.

-A eso vamos- dijo, sin verme.

-Pero la Sala de...- dije, recordándoselo, pero el me imterrumpió.

-No dije que Aro estuviera ahí- dijo, aun sin mirarme, este chico era molesto de un modo muy especial.

-Entonces... ¿A donde vamos?- ahora no reconocía nada de esta parte del castillo, por lo que si Alec en algun momento decidia dejarme sola, estaría horas buscando mi habitación.

-Se nota que no tienes paciencia- suspiró Alec-, vamos a la Sala de Entrenamiento, ahí esta Aro esperando con algunos de la Guardia.

-Y la tan especial Sala de Entrenamiento tenía que estar especialmente al otro lado del castillo- dije molesto, elevando un poco mi tono de voz.

-Yo no construí el lugar- dijo como si nada y siguió caminando.

-¿Voy a aprender a luchar?- pregunté "inocentemente".

-Algo, si- contestó.

-¿Algún dia vas a mirarme?- esto practicamente se lo grite-, en serio es molesto intentar hablar con alguien y que esa persona no se moleste siquiera en voltear un segundo.

El se detuvo y tomo mi brazo, me arrastró hasta quedar acorralada entre el y la pared. Sus ojos me veían con intensidad.

-¿Quiere que la mire así, señorita Renesmee? - preguntó, su tono de voz cambió a uno diferente, era mas elegante y caballeroso, suponía que así hablaban antes. Puso un poco de fuerza en mis muñecas cuando intenté soltarme.

-Sabes a que me refiero- farfullé, el me soltó y se burló de mi enojo al saber que había perdido, pero en la proxima no tendría tanta suerte.

-Vamos, solo un pasillo más- dijo, dejandome atrás.

-Alec Vulturi, esperame- le grité, pero no me escuchó y en cambio, salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica- ¿Alec? - pregunté ahora, perfecto... El maldito me dejo sola.

Empecé a caminar un pasillo más, como el había dicho, pero resulta que no había ni una sola puerta o salida a alguna parte, seguí caminando un poco más, pero no había nada, solo paredes.

-Alec Vulturi, se que me escuchas- dije, intenté que mi voz sonara fuerte pero se oyó como temblaba-, tuo maledetto Vulturi- insulté a Alec en italiano

-Así que aprendiendo italiano ¿Eh?- dijo alguien a mis espaldas, di un pequeño salto por el susto.

-Eres un torpe- le di un golpe en el hombro que me dolió mas a mi que a el.

-Tu me provocaste- rió y empezó a caminar hacia el sentido contrario por el que yo iba. Maldito, me engañó.

Dimos una vuelta a la izquierda y paramos en frente de una puerta, que fue abierta por Alec.

-Renesmee, Alec- saludó Aro, que estaba a la mitad de la sala-, me alegra tenerlos aquí, ya habían tardado.

-Lo siento maestro- dijo Alec-, Renesmee se perdió.

Si antes era un maldito, ahora lo es mas... El me engañó y me dejó sola.

-Si, me perdí- dije sarcástica, Alec me fulminó con la mirada y yo me reí.

Mire la sala, era una gran sala rectangular, había muchas ventanas por lo cual la sala estaba completamente iluminada.

Algunos rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas, chocando con la piel de los vampiros en la sala (Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri y Aro), haciendo que brillara.

Parecía que tenían diamantes incrustados, se veían simplemente hermosos.

Mire de soslayo mi piel, que apenas y brillo brindaba y solté un pequeño suspiro.

-Bueno- empezó Aro-, esta vez veremos que tan fuerte eres- dijo Aro, refiriéndose a mi.

Asentí.

-Primero empezaras a pelear con Felix- dijo, y casi se me sale el corazón del pecho.

¡Se ha vuelto loco! ¿Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza? Le tengo mucho respeto, pero siento que esta vez algo se le ha zafado.

-¿Yo...- me apunté-... Una simple híbrida, contra el- ahora apunté a Felix-, el Vulturi mas fuerte de todos?- me empecé a reír y los demás también se rieron, excepto Aro.

-Para empezar, no eres una simple híbrida- dijo-, y segundo, puedes tener mas fuerza de lo que crees.

Ja, eso ni el se lo creía.

Felix se acomodó en una esquina de la habitación y yo fui a parar en otra.

El salió corriendo primero y luego yo lo hice también. Me paré en algún momento a unos metros alejada de Felix (el cual seguía corriendo), y cuando estiró sus brazos para tratar de atraparme me deslicé como si nada a un lado y el siguió corriendo.

-Una cosa muy importante es que nunca vayas por el ataque obvio- le dije, como si lo supiera de toda la vida.

Varias risas se escucharon por la sala.

Felix gruñó aunque no se veía molesto. Volvió a correr hacía mi y esta vez si me atrapó y me tiró al piso, con su mano en mi cuello.

El se levantó y yo aproveché esa pequeña oportunidad en la que me daba la espalda, para saltar sobre el para tirarlo al suelo, lo cual hice con exito.

-Regla Número uno- me levanté-, nunca le des la espalda a tu rival- lo dije con una voz muy obvia, lo cual causó mas risas en la sala.

-Tendré que tomarla en cuenta- rió Felix levantándose.

-Interesante...- dijo Aro-, ¿Donde haz aprendido eso?- me preguntó.

-No lo se- me encogí de hombros-, supongo que de pronto se me ocurrió, ¿la adrenalina?- sugerí lo ultimo.

-Bien- Aro se encaminó hacía la puerta-, nos están esperando en la Sala de Tronos, ¿Nos acompañas?

Yo asentí y fui la ultima en salir.

-¿Adrenalina?- preguntó Alec, un poco adelante de mi.

-Lo primero que se me ocurrió-.

De nuevo el camino se me hizo largo, aunque me pase la mayor parte del tiempo intentando memorizarme el camino... Misión NO cumplida.

Se abrieron las puertas de la Sala de Tronos, Aro entrando primero y sentándose en su trono, al final yo.

Toda la Guardia, o la mayoria, estaban ahí, algo no esperado.

Me quedé en el centro de la Sala, ya que no sabía a donde ir, y luchaba por no sonrojarme por todas las miradas que tenía sobre mi.

-Renesmee- me llamó Aro, haciendo que dejara de ver el negro de las capas de la Guardia y lo viera el-, tenemos una petición para ti.

Asentí.

Hubo un silencio muy largo e incómodo.

-¿Te gustaría formar parte de la Guardia Vulturi?- preguntó.

Chelsea se acercó a Aro, con una caja entre sus manos, en donde estaba un collar de los Vulturi.

Yo no tenía palabras, me había quedado como en un shock momentáneo.

-NI SIQUIERA PIENSES EN UNIRTE A ESTA ESCORIA DE VAMPIROS, RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN- gritó alguien.

Eso hizo que saliera de mi shock y volteara.

-Oh rayos- susurré.


End file.
